Crawling
by Kuroe Shizen
Summary: Enfermée dans une geôle à Konoha et dans l'incapacité de faire appel à son chakra ou au pouvoir de la marque pour se libérer, Tayuya lutte en sentant ce dernier se répandre sans pouvoir y faire appel faute de l'évacuer, rampant sous sa peau et la confrontant à ses démons intérieurs. (Ecrit sur le moment en écoutant Crawling de Linkin Park)


_J'ai écrit cet OS après avoir écouté Crawling de Linkin Park et je peux convenir que ma fin peut laisser sur la faim, alors si vous voulez une suite à cette histoire demandez moi et j'y réfléchirais promis._

* * *

Tayuya était enfermée dans les geôles de Konoha, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée elle avait tenté de se débattre et de s'échapper après avoir repris conscience au village des feuilles alors qu'on se préparait à l'interroger. Alors on lui avait foutu une camisole et on l'avait enchaîné comme un vulgaire clebs. Après ça un type blond l'avait mit mentalement K-O alors qu'il lui fouillait la tête. Après avoir obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient, ils l'avaient balancé dans sa cellule non sans lui avoir foutu un parchemin à la con sur sa marque pour qu'elle ne puisse pas y faire appel.

Elle était restée un jour à essayer de se sortir de cette camisole avant de comprendre et de se calmer pour qu'on la lui retire, espérant en profiter pour buter ces connards qui pensaient pouvoir la garder prisonnière, mais ils avaient prit soin d'utiliser des techniques pour l'immobiliser avant de lui passer des menottes qui inhibaient son chakra.

Elle avait essayé de retirer ces putains de menottes par tous les moyens envisageant même sérieusement mais momentanément de se sectionner une main, mais elle ne pourrait plus jouer de flûte après ça et avait donc abandonné l'idée. Le fait de ne plus avoir cette foutue camisole lui apportait au moins un avantage non négligeable, elle pouvait manger, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait pendant les deux jours où on la lui avait imposer la camisole.

Ça devait faire environ 9 jours qu'elle était enfermée et elle ne le supportait plus, sous le parchemin qu'elle ne pouvait arracher elle sentait sa marque la démanger, le fourmillement désagréable s'était étendu à toute sa nuque et progressait vers sa gorge et le haut de son dos. Elle se forçait à garder son calme mais ça l'angoissait parce qu'elle savait ce qui finirait par arriver. Cette marque mettait à disposition un formidable pouvoir mais c'était aussi un poison qui se répandait dans ses veines à partir de sa nuque, si on ne l'évacuait pas, qu'on ne l'utilisait pas il nous consumait.

Et elle le sentait ramper sous sa peau, tentant de l'ignorer et de rester calme pour ne pas accélérer le processus. Rien que d'y penser son cou presque entièrement touché la tiraillait comme une multitude de cicatrices encore fraîches.

Dans quelques jours tout au plus son corps ne serait plus du point de vu sensoriel qu'un immense tissu cicatriciel.

Alors que c'était à présent la nuit et que le fourmillement avait conquis tout son dos et une partie de ses bras, elle commençait à suffoquer dans l'étroitesse de sa geôle dont son esprit imaginait les murs se rapprocher, elle sentait le poison ramper sous sa peau comme un serpent insidieux.

Le self-control n'avait jamais été son truc et ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle était là, elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de ses compagnons et doutait fortement de la possibilité que quelqu'un vienne la chercher, elle n'était qu'un sbire et ne reverrait sans doute jamais le soleil. Mais elle ne devait pas s'énerver, la marque se nourrissait des pires penchants de ses hôtes, les entraînant toujours plus bas dans leur chute. Parce que oui, Tayuya avait beau être une brute plus qu'une tête elle avait parfaitement conscience que ce n'était pas un moyen d'ascension mais un poids à la cheville que ne nous entraînait que plus bas sous la surface, au plus près de nos démons intérieurs.

Un faux sentiment de sécurité, une force illusoire et un regain de confiance. La rousse se souvenait parfaitement d'à quel point elle se sentait faible, en danger face à tous les autres détenus d'Oto où seuls les plus forts survivaient, et à quel point cette marque lui avait semblé l'échappatoire tant espéré.

Une nouvelle journée était passée, et dans l'obscurité de sa cellule elle pouvait sentir chaque parcelles de son corps envahies par le tiraillement du pouvoir de la marque, ressentant ce dernier ramper sous sa peau pendant tout le processus.

Et ça commençait à devenir douloureux, le pouvoir éveillant déjà les douleurs oubliées de toutes ses anciennes blessures, et celles-ci étaient nombreuses. La jeune fille avait l'impression d'avoir la chaire à vif là où elle avait été arrachée une fois lors d'un combat, que chaque plaies infligées par la fille blonde s'était rouvertes. Et ce n'était que le début.

Pour le moment elle pouvait toujours dormir et insulter copieusement ses gardiens pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse.

Dormir restait un bien grand mot, en réalité la flûtiste somnolait quelques heures tout au plus avant que sa position ne devienne trop inconfortable.

Un autre jour était passé, et elle était demeurée étrangement calme au goût des ninjas la gardant, mais ils mirent ça sur le compte d'une maladie quelconque puisse qu'elle avait rendu son repas du jour à peine quelques minutes après l 'avoir ingéré.

Les yeux ouverts, fixant une fissure dans le mur en face d'elle, le corps meurtri par des blessures invisibles alors que son sang se transformait peu à peu en lave, touché lui aussi par a sombre énergie de la marque sans qu'elle puisse l'appeler pour se sortir de là, Tayuya essayait de se reposer.

Elle se sentait fiévreuse et aurait aimé fermer les yeux, seulement elle ne le pouvait pas. Parce que quand elle les fermait elle se retrouvait face à elle. Pas une elle désignant une quelconque fille qu'elle aurait tuée, mais elle-même. Celle qu'elle était avec son apparence démoniaque, la représentation de la marque qu'avait crée son esprit embrumé.

Et cette version d'elle se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler à quel point elle était tombée bas et semblait pathétique ainsi attachée, la respiration erratique alors qu'elle était incapable de se libérer. Ça rappelait à la jeune fille à quel point elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur, à quel point elle ne s'était jamais sentie assez forte, la raison pour laquelle elle était si désagréable avec tout le monde. Et surtout à quel point elle était faible et incapable de résister.

À un moment, elle eu une pensée pour ses camarades et se dit que si ils étaient encore en vie, ils devaient probablement en baver autant qu'elle et qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce connard de Kidomaru la surpasser si il subissait les mêmes tourments qu'elle. Cette pensée lui fournit un regain de combativité mais celle-ci fut rapidement émoussée par sa douleur et le désespoir de sa situation.

Elle finit par s'endormir mais fut rapidement réveillée par un cauchemar , effectuant de ce fait un mouvement brusque qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Son corps lui semblait une immense plaie à vif et pourtant quand elle regardait sa peau, celle-ci ne comportait que les stigmates de son dernier combat. Cette marque la mettait aux abois, ravivant toutes ses peurs et meurtrissants son corps, elle suffoquait, et son esprit enfiévré délirait.

Elle entendait des voix, parfois elle ne saisissait pas les paroles qu'elles lui murmuraient, parfois elle en comprenait les horreurs et parfois elle avait l'impression d'entendre la respiration sifflante d'Orochimaru dans son dos. Sa vision aussi devenait moins fiables, les murs de sa cellule actuelle se fondaient et se confondaient avec le souvenirs de ceux qu'elle occupait avec d'autres à Oto.

À un moment, à travers les barreaux, elle vit Sasuke. Le sale petit con à cause de qui elle se retrouvait dans cette situation, il la narguait alors elle hurla toutes les insanités qui lui passèrent par la tête jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'éraille et qu'il disparaisse comme un mirage qu'on efface.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, c'était mauvais, elle ne pouvait plus faire la distinction entre la réalité et les visions que son esprit épuisé lui soumettait. Et ce pouvoir qu'elle pouvait toujours sentir ramper sous sa peau, elle hurla de rage, de douleur et de frustration, enfin tout du moins le supposa-t-elle. Elle était si faible, elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue la gamine effrayé qu'elle était à son arrivé au village du son.

Son esprit lui renvoyait avec force le mot danger, la maintenant sur un qui-vive constant alors qu'elle était à bout de forces. Sans crier gare, quelque chose en elle se rompit et elle craqua , cédant à ses démon dans une crise de démence, passant outre la douleur de son corps, se jetant sur les murs, les barreaux en hurlant, à demi consciente de ses mouvement, se labourant les doigts sur la pierre et le métal, creusant des sillons dans sa peau, son sang gouttant au sol.

Son vacarme avait alerté les gardes mais elle leur prêta à peine attention, toute à sa démence semblable à une possession. Continuant de se démener contre ses démons internes braillant des propos incohérents ou en psalmodiant d'autres comme un mantra hystérique. Elle perçut à peine l'entrée de ses geôliers dans sa cellules toute à sa confusions entre l'imaginaire et la réalité, et se débattit comme un beau diable quand ils tentèrent de la ceinturer, mordant même jusqu'au sang le bras de l'un d'eux avant qu'ils ne la sédatent et qu'elle ne s'avachisse. Avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance une pensée fusa : elle était incapable de lutter.


End file.
